


现代AU

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 两位臭名昭著的老家伙生活在现代。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Moran讨厌体检。被医生冰冷的手各种摆弄，接受各种毫无耐心的指令。何况只要他一闭眼，便能和战争时期的医疗设施联系起来。

“这是为了您的健康着想。”他的老板，双重意义上的，帮他拿着外套，在走廊上的椅子旁站着等他。“让我看看心电图结果。”

“不可能会有什么事的。”Moran打了个哈欠。  
“窦性心律，伴窦性心律不齐。”Moriarty沉默下来。  
“不可能有什么事。”上校刚刚结束他的哈欠，整个人还处于放松状态，生理泪水几乎溢出眼眶。  
“这事由医生决定，而我决定您的任务量，上校。”Moriarty称呼起军衔，说明他对于这件事不能更认真了。“健康第一。”

听起来就像是“友谊第一比赛第二”的鬼话，上校又开始腹诽。某种乐趣让他没有立刻反驳或者道明事实。教授以强硬的态度表达个人情感其实并不多见。他很享受直面这种关爱。窦性心律不齐他一早清楚，是非常常见的一种疾病，虽然也不能说完全没有危害，但实在可以忽略不计。

“Mr. Moran…”他已经懒于纠正了，教授在场让他对自己相关的事务变得更温顺。“……窦性心律不齐并非严重疾病，患者注意尽量少喝咖啡和浓茶，少食用辛辣刺激食物即可。”

Moriarty紧抿的唇角终于松弛下来。“很不幸通知你，上校，我决定从今天起介入家里的饮食习惯。”

是我的习惯；Moran看了眼Moriarty，确认他在副驾驶系好了安全带，随后踩下油门，以百分之十的限制稍稍超速行驶，一路跟着CD哼鸣，盘算着晚上做点咖喱鸡块。无论如何，Moran都会是那个掌勺的人，而他们都对于Moriarty的厨艺闭口不谈。


	2. Chapter 2

“今天中午有个会议，我不回去吃饭了。”Moriarty摁下发送键，耐心地等待20秒，随后看到“已读”的字样，把手机滑回衣兜里。他一上午都有课，下了课又要立刻去开教务会议，午饭都或许只能用面包与一点甜品代替。

Moran那时正按照搜索准备研究一道新的菜式，接着收到消息。他很失望，某种意义上，开始着手做三明治准备带给Moriarty。

Moriarty在教务会议上昏昏欲睡，忍受着饥饿与无趣。


	3. Chapter 3

那一刻，Moriarty知道自己静心计划的浪漫宣告破产。一切都按照计划进行，甚至连欢爱也提前有所准备。他预算好了一切，但是没有料到上校从一开始就不配合。

他们精疲力竭地睡下之后不久，他听见上校摸索打开床头灯，披了衣服的摩擦声，有些踉跄的脚步随着门的一声吱呀消失在门廊后面。他跟着上校，慢慢踱到厨房，发现上校正在收拾桌子，撤下桌布，把餐盘刀叉拿去刷洗。

“我很抱歉。”他发现自己第一次说这句话的时候失去声音，于是咽了咽重新开口。“但是到底是什么？”

Moran系着围裙，洗盘子的时候回头看了他一眼。“我听不清，等我把它们洗完。”

生活琐碎。许多的生活琐碎让他们的生活充满更多静谧的温情，而非刻意营造的浪漫。

“你刚刚说什么？”Moriarty注意到Moran很随意的把手放在围裙上擦了擦，随后用锅接水。  
“我说，感觉你在晚餐时有些心不在焉，而我想知道原因。”

Moran听完有些被娱乐地放松，刚想张嘴又闭上了。“您真的想知道吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我想说，您做的饭比战争时期好多了。”

Moriarty给了他一个高度不赞许的眼神。“低油低盐对身体益处良多。”

他又笑了笑，“当然，你是对的。”

然后Moriarty明白他在煮方便面，仔细鉴别之后把放胡椒粉多一些的那碗据为己有毫不客气。这是冬天的夜晚，他们正一起偎依在厨房吧台上大快朵颐。或许浪漫计划也没破产，Moriarty吸了一口面条，对于上校夸张的吸溜没有皱眉。


	4. Chapter 4

Moran和Moriarty都不是喜欢翻弄手机的人，但是Moriarty还是收到了身边人的一条短信。不说话而发短信；寂静，如膏药，来为声音疗伤；这是上校睡前告诉他的，他并不知道出处来自一位名为福尔摩斯的作家。  
“把灯关暗一点。S.M.”

他们结婚已经很多年了，除了官方证书上Moran成了中间名，其他时刻依然保留着自己的名姓。毕竟Moran - Moriarty这个名字听起来真的很蠢，他们一致这么认为。

上校是更早选择入睡的那个。结婚多年，他们早已习惯了某一方先入睡的景况。睡前他读到那句“熄灭我的双眼/我仍能看见你”突然觉得十分疲惫，便关灯躺了下去，决定把福尔摩斯的诗歌集留到明天，对于和那位侦探名字的巧合选择不予置评。教授还在阅读理想国。说到底，他才是那个更痴迷哲学论证的人，却对于上校看萨特或者勒庞常常给出自己的不中肯的意见。

但是他还是采纳了短信，干脆把灯关上，把柏拉图交给黑暗，从背后拥住自己的丈夫，对着枕边人的脖颈道了晚安，没得到回应：上校已经睡熟了。


End file.
